Round hay bales are typically formed in a cylindrical shape and weigh more than 1000 pounds. As a result, round hay bales are normally transported by tractors or skid steer loaders on spear-like carriers designed to impale the end of the cylindrical bale. Dispensing the hay to the animals is often the process of dropping the round bale on the ground in an open area for access by the animals to be fed. Such a feeding process exposes the hay to contamination from ground moisture, the weather, animal wastes and dirt. Furthermore, the hay can become a marking territory for the dominant horses and bedding material for others. Accordingly, this feeding process generally wastes up to 50% of the hay with respect to being available for feed for the animals. Therefore, feeding animals in the open range or pasture by dropping the round hay bale on the ground increases feeding costs. Furthermore, since a round bale of hay under these conditions is not likely to last for four days for four horses during the winter, increased costs of transporting additional round bales also adds to the cost of feeding hay to the animals.
Most round bale feeders that are commercially available are designed to minimize the waste issues associated with the dropping of the round bale onto the ground, but are more generalized for use by stock farm animals and are not particularly well adapted for use by horses. Horses are herd animals that instinctively rely on large numbers for safety. Horses are easily spooked and move quickly when startled by noise, smells, strong winds and even other dominant horses. Injuries to horses are often self-imposed when yielding to more dominant horses. When near feeders that have sharp edges or protrusions, horses often jump without looking and land hard on the edges or protrusions and receive corresponding injuries. Furthermore, horse can become entangled in conventional hay feeders when attempting to jump over the feeder to avoid being kicked or bitten by other more dominant horses.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device that could be utilized in the feeding of round bales of hay by depositing the round bale onto the surface of the ground that can minimize the aforementioned disadvantages typically associated with such feeding methods, including minimizing the opportunity for injury to the horses.